Momentary
by smile1
Summary: A Bellamy/Clarke one parter. When Clarke finds out that Bellamy slept with Raven, it hurts. And not just for her. "It started out as a triangle, but currently it's looking more like a skewed version of a square," he was honest with her. They were both missing intimacy and looking for it in the wrong places.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the series **_**The 100**_** or any of the characters. All I own is my imagination and the laptop I wrote this on.**_  
><em>

**A/N: **I am a big fan of tension-filled moments between two characters I can imagine together. I like the back and forth and the build-up. This piece is centered on Bellamy and Clarke having a moment. One that is just theirs, which is what makes it intimate. I hope I did the characters justice and it comes across the way I intended it to. But mostly, I really hope you like reading this and will give you something to think about until the second season.

* * *

><p><strong>Momentary <strong>

Clarke heard the voices as soon as she entered camp, but recognized them when she was a handful of feet away, halting besides the other bystander. Bellamy was using his shoulder to lean most of his weight against the tent he stood next to, his brown eyes watchful as he observed from the sidelines. Clarke followed his gaze over to Finn and Raven, running the back of her hand across her forehead. "What's going on?"

"Just a spat," he said with a shrug of his shoulders, looking over at her briefly. "Where have you been?"

"I was in desperate need of a bath."

"You shouldn't leave the camp by yourself," Bellamy told her for the umpteenth time, knowing that his words would fall on deaf ears and she would do what she wanted. "Cleanliness suits you."

Clarke had a response ready, though he never got to hear it. All he saw were her widened eyes and her hand reaching for him, possibly to pull him back, before he felt something come down on his jaw with a sudden and unforeseen force. His head snapped back.

"What the hell, Finn?" Clarke demanded, already taking a step forwards to chastise him for his action.

"Son of a bitch," Finn directed at Bellamy.

Bellamy held up his hand, signaling Clarke he was alright. "Hey, she was the one who seduced me, Spacewalker." He ground out the last word before turning his head and spitting out the blood that had gathered in his mouth.

Clarke's confusion barely lasted a few seconds, coming to her conclusion when Raven came to stand by Finn's side, angling her body so it was thrust in between the two boys. "You slept with Raven. Of course you did." She shook her head, her eyes not meeting Bellamy as he sought them out.

Finn pushed his body forwards, Raven's hands now both against his chest. "Don't be an idiot, Finn. It was just sex."

Finn's eyes narrowed. "Is this payback cause I slept with Cl-" He swallowed the rest of her name, feeling the burn of Raven's glowering look and the weight of Clarke's guilt.

"Well, someone's been slumming it with the court jester," Bellamy was unable to hold back his remark, the unexpectedness hitting him harder than he would ever admit. His judgment landed on Clarke with too much force and under all the scrutiny it was difficult to take full breaths. It wasn't fair, but she didn't want to defend herself when she knew the self-consciousness showed in the added coloring to her cheeks.

"We both… _all _know that wasn't _just sex_." Raven let out a huff of air, her eyes flitting angrily over Clarke. She put one hand on her hip. "Were there feelings? Finn," she said his name impatiently.

"There are… were," he weakly tried to recover from his mistake.

Clarke lowered her eyes, taking her bottom lip between her teeth.

"More than sex, then," Raven confirmed, not bothering to mask the bitterness. "What me and him did," she paused to swing her hand in Bellamy's general direction, "just sex. Revenge sex to be exact."

"Raven, I didn't-"

"I know, Clarke!" Raven didn't let her finish. "My boyfriend didn't say a word about me to you and you two fell in love. I hate to be the girlfriend and ruin the moment, but this is between me and him."

Clarke ran her tongue over her bottom lip and nodded her head. "You know what, you're right. This is between the two of you, and Bellamy." She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and raised her chin, meeting all of their gazes. "Consider me out of the- Everything."

"Princess," Bellamy said, his affectionate tone throwing off her emotions even more. He reached for her, but Finn made a move before Bellamy could graze skin.

Bellamy clicked his tongue. "Don't even think about it."

Clarke looked at Finn with aversion, though confusion and an unexplored yearning rippled through as her eyes found Bellamy's. She shook her head as if answering a question that remained unasked. "I think things are complicated enough."

She turned her back to them and walked off, her tent her designated hiding place.

She hadn't kept track of how long she had been tucked away so when there was a soft knock outside of her tent, it didn't come too unexpected. It had been, in fact, only a matter of time. Still, Clarke didn't rise from where she lay on her makeshift bed, facing the tent's opening. "Go away, Finn."

There was a brief rustling sound as her tent flap was pushed back and someone stepped in, disregarding her need for solitude. "How presumptuous of you." Bellamy quipped, keeping up his affable approach as he shook out his unruly locks so they weren't obstructing his view.

"I don't want to speak to you either," Clarke let him know, looking up at him as he stood over her in an almost intimate matter due to the cramped space.

He let out a sigh. "What or who I do is my business." His hand automatically touched his jaw, sore and bright red due to the direct hit.

"You should at least clean the cut," she advised him. "What did you expect Finn to do, Bellamy?"

"Those who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones," he preached while dragging his index finger over his bottom lip, holding Clarke's attention too long for her to deny it. She opened her mouth to speak, but he spoke before she could. "I'm not here to judge you, Princess. You've been in here a while." He turned so he could lower himself down onto the edge of her cot. "Are you mad at me?"

Clarke averted her eyes from where he sat, not bothering to pretend that she didn't know what he was referring to. "You've been sleeping around the moment we landed. I know it's how you are."

Bellamy let out an unsettled breath, reaching for his knee with one hand. "I don't think that defines me as much as you think it should. Nor is it completely fair."

"I don't care," she murmured, the lie obvious as the dishonesty made her voice sound frail. She didn't meet his eyes either, choosing instead to keep them cast downwards on where his hand gripped his knee.

"My dislike for Finn didn't help the situation," Bellamy admitted. "Also, I am a man."

"That's not a reason," Clarke dismissed instantly.

"Fine." He shifted his legs around, tapping his right foot on the ground as if he were anxious. "I wanted to. It felt good." He gripped his knee tighter, forcing his foot to still. "It took me away from here."

"Finn did that for me. Look how that worked out. I-"

"Fucked up a relationship," Bellamy finished, his manner blunt. He looked over at the girl whose blond hair had gotten longer since they got here, its blond ends within easy reach. "A relationship that you didn't know existed before Raven came falling from the sky." He turned his body so he was facing her more directly, the eye contact easier to maintain. "Look, I admit that I'm an ass for sleeping with the girl because I damn well knew what I was getting myself into."

"You put yourself in the triangle," she agreed with him too quickly, feeling guilty for placing judgment when she saw the brown of his eyes darken, like a storm gathering and covering what once was a sun-drenched day.

"It started out as a triangle, but currently it's looking more like a skewed version of a square." He cleared his throat, touching his index fingers and thumbs together. "I only did it to get a rise out of Spacewalker. I mean, Raven is definitely not an eye sore, but I prefer blon-"

"You don't like me Bellamy," she interrupted softly. "You only think you do because you've slept with about half the girls here and I'm one of the ones who isn't fooled by your king of the jungle act."

"I think I've been a good leader," he began his defense calmly, wondering if her perception of him was that affected. "Misguided at times," Bellamy admitted, "but it's my first time. Give me a break, Princess." He shrugged. "I would rather have the time to take girls out too, but normal life is a luxury we can't afford at the moment." She had fallen silent. He tilted his head a little as he made eye contact with her. "Do you still need me to apologize for getting it on with Raven?" His fingers pulled at the throw Clarke was laying on top of. "Because I didn't think that through and I regret it. It wasn't the right person this time. The intimacy comforts me," he allowed some of his weakness to slip out. Bracing for her reaction, he looked away.

His fingers tensed and dug into the fabric beneath them, internally already regretting his decision to be honest with her to such a degree. His edges were too rough to be near porcelain, especially when it was already showing cracks. He flattened his hand against the cot, preparing to get up and leave her to her misery.

But then Clarke gave in to the doubt that had been wrapping at her heart string by string, getting thicker with every look he shot in her direction and each comment that hinted at a deeper emotion. She gave in and reached for his hand, brushing her fingers against his knuckles. As if instinctively, Bellamy turned his hand enough so she could fit hers into it. "It won't always be like this. We'll built something up. Something normal and we'll go about our lives. Fall in love," she added quickly, as if it had been an important afterthought she couldn't keep to herself.

Clarke squeezed his hand in comfort, letting him know that they were in the same boat. Then he did the most surprising thing, an action that made her breath catch in her throat for a second. Bellamy brought her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss against the back of it. His lips lingered for a moment longer than was necessary, as if savoring the closeness it initiated between them. A temporary cocoon they both retreated in. Even if it was momentary.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review? <strong>I always appreciate feedback, of any kind. I would like to hear what you liked the most? And if you have a favorite small moment between Clarke and Bellamy? Maybe even one that hasn't been on the show (yet)? It might spark another story. I will continue to scour the site myself for some stories to occupy my time until the second season. :)


End file.
